sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Emily New Partner
Unknown episode and unknown season, this suppose when Thomas met Emily in Middle School Whole Story It was a splendid day in Crosby Middle School, Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel to the Primary School, he decided to go through his school, because a new student had arrived and Thomas wanted to say hi. The new student was beautiful, with long black hair and sparkling jewelry. STH: Thomas, meet Emily Emeralds. Emily this is Thomas Johnson. Thomas was so stunned Emily's beauty, that he took a few seconds to talk. Thomas: H-hello. Emily: Hello to you. STH: You must choose two students from the primary to be your work partners. Emily: Yes sir. And she walked away. Thomas was so mesmerised by Emily, that he fainted. Later the only students available were Annie and Clarabel. Emily (To Herself): They aren't my style, but they'll do. Annie and Clarabel over heard, and they felt insulted. Clarabel: How dare she say we'll do. But they didn't want to upset a new student so they went with Emily. They took Emily all around the school. They were still whispering to each other about what Emily had said. Thomas saw Emily coming towards him. Emily: Hello Thomas. But when Thomas saw that she was with his little sister, Annie and Clarabel he didn't reply. Thomas (To Himself): Those are my sisters, I want them back! Emily didn't hear Thomas and she continued on. Emily then passed by Edward, she said hello but Edward said nothing, Percy did the same. Every time Emily said hello, none of the students said hello back, Emily couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly, she was very upset. Later Sir Topham Hatt spoke to Thomas. STH: I want you to go the Brendam Middle School to pick up new Work Partners. Thomas: New Work Partners, but sir! STH: Really good students don't argue. Thomas didn't want new Work Partners, he wanted Annie and Clarabel back. When Oliver saw Emily come back to the grounds, he was surprised. Oliver: Those two are Thomas' Work Partners. Emily: So that's why he looked cross, I'll go apologize. Thomas was returning from the School with two Work Partners. Thomas (Mumbling): Don't want new partners, don't want new partners. Later, Emily was still looking for Thomas, when a teacher stopped her. Teacher: Oliver's Bike has gotten stuck at the intersection, please go help him. When Emily got there, she could see Oliver at the intersection, he couldn't get his bike to move. Then Emily heard Thomas' Growling. Thomas didn't see Oliver, he was too busy muttering to himself about his new Work Partners. Oliver: Oh No! Emily: Charged towards Oliver and crashed into his bike, pushing it out of the way just in time. Later Sir Topham Hatt was very pleased with Emily. STH: Well done, you were very brave. Oliver: The bravest! STH: It gives me great pleasure to award you with two new Work Partners. Emily: Thank you sir! *Turns to Thomas* I'm sorry for takin' Annie an' Clarabel. Thomas: And I'm sorry I was rude to you. Emily: Friends? Thomas: Friends! Emily then blew Thomas and kiss, and Thomas fainted, again. Emily loves her new partners, and being a member of Sir Topham Hatt's School. Characters *Emily Emeralds *Thomas Johnson *Annie Johnson *Clarabel Johnson *Oliver Western *Sir Topham Hatt *Teacher *Edward LeBlue *Percy Gordy Location *Crosby Middle School *Brendam Middle School *Intersection Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School